


On the Battlefield

by WordNerd04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AND GAY, M/M, No Angst, just very dramatic, the other characters are background-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd04/pseuds/WordNerd04
Summary: As long as they were together, whether that’d be afraid or in battle, they were together and that was okay.That was all Keith needed. (Keith thought maybe Lance needed it too.) Keith could give no guarantees on how this battle would play out, which is why he decides to act on his feelings, you know, before running off and leaving a shocked Lance. One-shot.(or the one where there's a dramatic battle and Keith just has to get something out of the way.)





	On the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!

Keith panted, briefly letting down his knife and taking a deep breath. He let himself close his eyes for a second, his jaw sore from constantly clenching.

He could hear the explosions going off in the distance, hearing how they would emit a loud _boom_ before becoming background noise. He could hear the gun noises blasting spontaneously and without direction, (and he swore he heard Pidge say something along the line of _‘I told you they went pachoo pachoo!’)_.

He also heard different battle cries, and he tried to identify who they were coming from. They were obviously form his teammates, though there were a couple that he could only guess were from the allies that joined them in the fight. The loudest one was without doubt from Pidge. Because Pidge knew this was their last battle and the green paladin would either win it for her family or die. (It scared Keith how much Pidge _knew_ that was the case.)

The one that followed was from Shiro. Keith didn’t want to think about why Shiro was so desperate for this battle to end. Shiro, who managed to get from hell and back, and who remained the kindest soul ever. In the distance he could hear a roar, and he could only guess it was from Hunk’s lion. Hunk was going to make it, Keith knew, because destiny would have to be very cruel to take Hunk away from the world.

Keith opened his eyes, trying to avoid hearing his own racing heartbeats, though they felt more like drums in his ribcage right now. He immediately took the scenery before him, a soft gasp escaping his lips. There was Pidge lion’s, destroying everything in it wake without hesitation. Pidge was fighting like a warrior, and her lion was loyal and fierce when it came to acting according to the paladin. There was Shiro, who was doing hand to hand combat smoothly and almost made it look like it was as easy as chopping a vegetable. (Shiro, who was fighting like the survivor he was.) There was Hunk, whose Lion was destroying the ships. Hunk’s efficiency at destroying made Keith think that they had hope at winning this. And Allura and Coran, who were making the castle seem as an indestructible military force.

Keith cocked his head to the side. Next to him was Lance, both of the boys hiding behind a rock and trying to catch their breath. There were duct clouds all around them, and different sounds coming from all directions. It was then that Lance turned to him and flashed him a smile. (Lance made it look like they weren’t in the most important battle of their lives.) Keith watched the boy closely and noticed different things.

The finger that was laying on his gun’s trigger was trembling. There were droplets of sweat all across his forehead. His brown hair was sprayed with dust and ashes. And his face, always so clean and smooth and perfect, was now covered with scratches, a bruise and several patches of dirt.

Before Keith could say anything, Lance laughed. He threw his head back and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn’t until Lance stopped that Keith realized there were a couple of tears spilling down his cheeks. At that moment, Keith wanted to do anything to cure whatever was making Lance feel like this.

“I’m scared, can you believe it?” Lance briefly turned to Keith before darting his eyes to the battle unfolding in the distance, “I mean, look at Pidge. She’s younger and-“

“I’m scared too,” Keith whispered before he could stop it. Lance widened his eyes and turned to Keith. He smiled and grabbed hold of his gun before standing up. Keith was glad that Lance didn’t question him. It worked, the silent understanding that they were both afraid. As long as they were together, whether that’d be afraid or in battle, they were together and that was okay.

That was all Keith needed. (Keith thought maybe Lance needed it too.)

There was a pause between them, and before Keith could think about how to voice his feelings, lance interrupted his train of thought.

“Come on Mullet, can’t leave Voltron without us.” Keith smiled before grabbing his hand and standing up. He didn’t let go once they were both of their feet.

This was their last battle because either way, this intergalactic war was going to end today. Today the Galra Empire would fall, or Voltron would be defeated. Keith prayed for the first one.

Still…. Keith could give no guarantee and right now, holding Lance’s hand, standing at what made him feel the end of the world, there was only one thing he could hope for.

“Lance,” he received a hum from the boy. Keith tugged on Lance’s hand so they were face to face. Keith took a deep breath before planting his lips on Lance’s. It was quick, it was messy and it was filled with sparks and fire.

Keith pulled apart and grabbed the helmet that was laying on the ground as fast as he could and then ran into the battlefield. Red was there to pick him up, and as Keith began to help Hunk and Pidge hold down an enemy fleet, Lance’s voice came through his comm.

“Keith, you are dead.”

Keith only rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the disappointment that was beginning to form.

“It will take more than just an intergalactic war for you to get the last word! Once we are done with this I’m gonna kiss that pretty face of yours because nobody just kisses Lance McClain and leaves him standing alone Keith! Much less runs off! What the quiznack Keith!?”

Keith could only laugh then, feeling whatever fear he had become numb and instead replaced by determination. It didn’t help that he could hear Lance’s laugh echo in his helmet. He could almost feel Lance giving him _that_ look and he couldn’t wait to tease Lance about this.

Keith was going to win this battle.

_(If only to get one more kiss.)_

And on the other side of the battlefield, Lance never fought harder in his life.

_(Keith was now on the top of his list on people to fight for.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a review! thanks


End file.
